


Big dumb gay

by bubbelpop2



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: You and Wilson. Bonding, boinking, having discussions.





	Big dumb gay

The sun shines overhead as the birds make their usual background noise, hoping to find a partner before winter sets in. Atticus doesn't normally think about birds, but, seeing as how they're the only stimulation he's getting right now without human presence available, he focuses on them, contemplating syllables and possible meanings of the patterns in their song. It's.. terrible. Screechy, actually. He's pretty sure there aren't any song birds in... well, wherever he is. Trudging forward, the boy continues to slowly drag his backpack full of gems and precious metal back to camp, hoping that he'll eventually find use for them.

"Welcome back," 

A voice startles him greatly, nearly sending him flying two feet upwards. Being incapable of such a vertical leap, Atticus instead settles for an indignant squawk, not unlike the ones the birds were assaulting him with earlier.

 _Oh. Oh, right._  He remembers, _Person. Wilson exists. Person, Right._

Well, this person in particular happens to think that starting him so suddenly is absolutely  _hilarious._ Knee-slap worthy, in fact. A gesture Atticus hadn't seen from Wilson since he had first used it himself, and promptly been made fun of for it.

"Eh, fuck off science boy. I got you junk."

Adam drops the backpack to the ground, quickly leaving it there along with his initial humiliation, in favor of trudging toward the tent for a well-needed, and indeed, well- _earned_ nap on the ground. Atticus hears the scientist begin to say something along the lines of rooting through the bag for crafting and science supplies, but Atticus couldn't really care less as to what the specifics are and what he a actually needs and how much nervous explaining the scientist is doing to justify himself. So, instead of actually listening, the man simply waves dismissively, giving an unenthusiastic "Sure," before collapsing onto the ground in the safety of the makeshift tepee. Various ancient British exclamations of delight reach his ears, and, finally, when presented with positive interaction, the boy lifts his head off of the ground to give a surely intelligent comment.

"I still can't get over how British you are. It's so _weird_ like it's _cool_ but it's weird."

Wilson was already gone, though, working on tinkering with the new materials already, babbling like an excited child. Perhaps he didn't hear. 

"I-"

"You know, I can never really understand what you're saying, truly, but I think I'll just take it as a compliment and leave it at that."

"That's fair."

And with that, the boy laid his head back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay alright lets be honest the first version of this was trash and you know it, so I rewrote it because this story deserves better than that. Chapter two coming whenever.


End file.
